


Painkiller meets other fandoms

by marmota_b



Series: Painkiller [6]
Category: Punisher (Comics), Star Trek: The Original Series, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with an AU in which Frank Castle becomes an Avenger with a special power which isn't very helpful in combat. This is where I take the idea and run away with it in all sorts of directions, as the ideas come. It's not likely to be canon on any level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch Empath

"He's a touch empath," McCoy said. "Like Pearl was."

"How, on earth," Kirk said, "does exactly a touch empath's power go haywire during transport?"

“To the best of my understanding, from how he and his friends put it,” McCoy explained, “this so called ‘power’ of his is an ability to tap into other people’s nervous systems like an electrical circuit – it’s why he has to touch them. You know nervous impulses are also a form of energy. So either he just reads the energy, impulse, whatever – well, the pain – or he can also drain it.”

Spock’s raised eyebrows said loudly what he refrained from articulating; something along the lines of "fascinating".

“And the way I understand it, when his body is dematerialised and then put back together with the amounts of energy required for transporting, his power... goes haywire,” Bones added, his voice also suggesting what he did not articulate: that it was no wonder, transporters being the dubious things Bones thought them to be.

“Fascinating,” Spock said.

“Unfortunately,” Bones finished, “I have not found a way to medically suppress his pain. And he objects to large amounts of medications... very persuasively.”

Bones sported a black eye the likes of which Kirk had not seen since he left the Academy. Kirk had to give it to the man: had he been in the amount of pain the man was in, he would never have landed such a precise hit.


	2. Painkiller meets Star Trek, Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd had this continuation of the previous tidbit written for months. It's a good thing I didn't get around to posting it earlier, because I now found some little moments that could use some improvement... so here it is, more of this silliness.

“My apologies, Doctor,” the man said. “My anger was very misdirected.”

He was sitting up on the sickbay bed, either because his pride prevented him from lying down or because his pain was somewhat relieved in this position. His face showed remarkable amounts of emotional restraint for a human (if he were indeed a human), although his actions proved he had not achieved the level of control of which Vulcans were capable. His pain showed in the tense posture of his body; the only sign in his face was the fact that he occasionally bit his lower lip, clearly to keep himself from crying out. He did, however, moan ever so quietly.

“We haven’t been able to find an effective suppressant ourselves, and Frank prefers to be lucid at all times,” explained one of his friends, the very tall and muscular fair-haired man who had introduced himself as Donald Blake. He was clearly the group’s medic, because it was him who had, immediately after the transport, reacted to Frank’s condition and supplied Doctor McCoy with all relevant information. He was also not truly human, although the Enterprise crew had not had a chance to further clarify that piece of information from their tricorders yet. Donald Blake’s romantic partner, Doctor Jane Foster, was however human, and the scientist of the group. She had started conversing with Spock about possible solutions to their accidental trans-dimensional travel almost immediately. She had a remarkable scientific mind and extensive knowledge of the topic and was at this very moment already working with Spock’s team. Spock had only left because the situation with Frank Castle offered insights into touch empaths that Spock believed the Enterprise’s scientific officer should be present to observe.

“Full truth is,” Castle said, “I’ve been drugged and brainwashed once, so I have a bit of a knee-jerk reaction to drugs of any kind. Sorry.”

A psychic trauma of that kind in a human would go a long way towards explaining an automatic violent reaction; McCoy saw that as well, because he said: “Apology accepted. We will not force any drugs on you. But I sure do hope you have some other way of dealing with this.”

“Our doctors usually prescribe chocolate,” Blake said. “And tonic.”

“So ‘natural remedy’, then?” Dr McCoy asked.

“Does quinine help?” Spock asked.

“I’m sure it does. But it’s just as much psychic as chemical,” Frank smirked; biting his lip prevented him from displaying a full smile.

“Hot chocolate and comfort food...” the leader of the group, Steven Rogers, suggested. “You would not happen to have cassata cake, would you?”


End file.
